


*69

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this story was written for the LiveJournal <a href="http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/%22%22">me_and_thee_100</a> challenge 69, and originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner">Dave & Ken's Diner</a>.</p></blockquote>





	*69

"Hello?"  
  
"It's me. You called?"  
  
"I didn't leave a message. How'd you know?"  
  
"*69."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Star-six-nine. Punch it into the phone, it tells you who called. New feature. Neat, huh?"  
  
"Sounds a little kinky."  
  
"Get your mind outta the gutter, pal."  
  
"Why? I thought you liked it there."  
  
"Well—"  
  
"Want some phone sex? _Ooh, ooh_ —"  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Crazy in love, babe."  
  
"Love you, too.... Hey, why'd you call, anyway?"  
  
"Ah... shit, I don't remember now. Guess I'll have to call back."  
  
"Never mind. Just hurry up and get here."  
  
"Gonna give me my *69 in person?"  
  
"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was written for the LiveJournal [me_and_thee_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/%22%22) challenge 69, and originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner).


End file.
